A Miraculous in Time
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Marinette was strange. She knew that. She wasn't one of the popular kids, she was just, well her. But she had a loving mother, father, and little sister, a roof over her head. Well she used too. It was four years since that day and now three strange women are dragging her sister, a complete stranger, and herself on a journey to save the universe.


_**A/N- A Wrinkle in Time or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir DO NOT belong to me. AND THIS WILL BE BASED OFF THE BOOKS NOT THE MOVIE CAUSE CALVIN AND MEG KISS AT THE END OF THE FIRST BOOK AND THEY DON'T IN THE MOVIE AND I AM PISSED AT THAT FACT. you may continue.**_

 _ **;3**_

Marinette was strange. She knew that. She wasn't one of the popular kids, she was just, well her.

But she had a loving mother, father, and little sister, a roof over her head. Well she used to have a father.

Marinette was well aware that her parents used to work in the government as scientists. When they found out that they were expecting her, they quit their jobs and opened up the bakery.

Then out of the blue Papa got called back to the government and hasn't been home since.

And that was four years ago.

;3

Marinette tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. The windows shook as the the wind howled against them and the rain slapped the roof, demanding to be let in.

She groaned as she rose out of bed, unable to sleep.

Carefully Marinette climbed down the ladder of her loft bed, but missed the last step, falling on her butt.

"Tch." Marinette sighed, getting up and feeling her way to the trapdoor.

She opened it and headed down the stairs.

Sitting on the chair with the lights on with the oven was her five year old sister, Bridgette.

"Hello sister. Quite a stormy night don't you agree?" Bridgette said, without any problems a five year old would usually have speaking like that.

Marinette nodded then said, "Where were you? You usually come up to my room when I'm upset."

"I knew you would come downstairs, that's why. And there's some milk on the stove if you want some hot chocolate." Bridgette answered.

Marinette walked over to where the stove was and lifted the lid away from her face, letting the steam out then she looked at it.

"That's a lot of milk Bridgette." Marinette commented.

"Well you never know who's going to come by." Bridgette answered simply, pushing herself off the stool she sat on.

She waddled over to the fridge and managed to open it. "Would you like a sandwich?" She asked.

"Sure."

Bridgette got out the stuff to make one of her favorite sandwiches then asked, "Would you like one too Mother?"

Marinette turned her head to see her small, blue black haired, gray eyed, kind hearted mother yawning as she walked out of her bedroom.

Mom blinked sleepily, but nodded.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Mom asked.

"No, the storm woke me up." Marinette told her.

"I knew you two would be up and come downstairs so I got some milk on the stove." Bridgette called, from where she was making their snack.

"Thank you Bridgette. Marinette could you please get the cups?" Mom said, getting the hot chocolate mixture and milk ready.

Marinette nodded and grabbed three cups, then placed them on the table.

Marinette rubbed her eyes and yawned. Thankfully tomorrow wasn't a school day, but that still meant that Marinette would have to help out around the bakery.

Bridgette finished making the snadwiches and Mom finished getting the hot coca ready.

They small family sat down and began to eat their respective sandwiches.

While Marinette was blowing on her hot chocolate there was a knock at the door.

Mom got up and peered through the eyehole in the door.

"Who is it?" Marinette asked, setting her drink down.

"I don't know." Mom answered.

"Can I see?" Bridgette asked, walking over to where Mom was.

Mom picked her up and held her to the door.

Bridgette looked through the hole and Marinette got up, speed walking to her mother and little sister were at the door.

"Oh it's okay! I know her. She's my friend! I met her at the park a couple days ago." Bridgette said.

Mom and Marinette shared a glance and Mom opened the door to reveal a woman wrapped up in about a million coats, scarves, and . . . bed sheets?

"Bridgette!" Chriped the mountain of fabrics.

"Hi Mrs. Trixx!" Bridgette said, waving hello.

Mrs. Trixx walked in, and Mom closed the door.

"Mrs. Trixx this is Marinette my older sister and Mother. Marinette, Mother this is Ms. Trixx she and her two other friends, live in that abandoned massage shop." Bridgette introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet the lovely family, that raised this charming and bright child." Mrs. Trixx said. Her voice was like an unpleasant sound, but comforting to listen too.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Mom asked poiltely. Marinette whipped her head in disbelif.

She would trust a woman, who they have never met?! Into their house no less!

"Marinette it's okay! Mrs. Trixx is one of the good ones." Bridgette told her, taking her hand and leading her to the table where Mom and Mrs. Trixx were.

"And how do you know that?" Marinette hissed at her.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Bridgette asked her.

"No but-"

"Marinette it's fine! I'm harmless to you." Mrs. Trixx interrupted, taking off her coats and scarves.

Her face came visible with a long pointed nose, voliet eyes, orange hair, and a warm smile.

"Could you help me with my boots? They're wet and I hate it when water gets inside of them." Mrs. Trixx asked.

"Of course." Mom said, kneeling to pull of her right boot.

"Would you like something to eat? Marinette had a sandwich with lettuce and tomato and Mother had a ham and cheese sandwich. And we have hot chocolate." Bridgette asked.

"Well I am quite fond of chicken . . ." Mrs. Trixx said, licking her lips.

"No! We're saving the chicken for Mother's birthday. Choose something else." Bridgette said firmly.

Mrs. Trixx sighed, "Fine, I'll have some berries."

"I'll get them." Marinette said, getting a bowl out. Why was she doing this? Why did they let a complete stranger into their home?

Marinette turned her head and saw Mrs. Trixx on the ground with one boot off, with Mom on the ground as well with the boot.

Mrs. Trixx wiggled her toes in her red and black sock and said, "Ah that feels much better."

Marinette gave Mrs. Trixx her berries then hurried over to Mom and helped her up. "Are you alright Mrs. Trixx?" Mom asked.

Mrs. Trixx popped a few berries into her mouth and said, "Well I could use something to fix my dignity."

"Mrs. Trixx please do get up." Bridgette asked her.

Mrs. Trixx sighed and Mom said, "Wait it'll be easier to take off your boot this way."

Mom grabbed Mrs. Trixx's boot and tugged on it until it came off.

"Ah thank you." Mrs. Trixx said, getting up and taking her boots and headed towards the sink.

She flipped both boots over and a mini waterfall came out of them.

Mrs. Trixx placed them down on the ground and slide her feet into them.

She began to gather her coats, scarves, and bed sheets, then put them on.

"Thank you for the snack. My bones are warm and my stomach is full. But I must go now before Mrs. Pollen grows worried about me." Mrs. Trixx said, heading to the door.

"Wait! Shouldn't you stay till the morning? The storm is looking pretty bad and it looks like it isn't letting up anytime soon." Mom tried to reason.

"But I love storms! And I must really be going now. Oh, but before I leave I must tell you something. The tesseract is possible." Mrs. Trixx said, opening the door then closing it.

"Tesseract? What's a tesseract?" Marinette asked.

"How . . . how does she know about the tesseract?!" Mom gasped.


End file.
